Swords of Solace: The Goblet of Maridoc
by Blackstaff
Summary: On a late afternoon, Dorm chases down a woman who stole an artifact from, the temple of Kiri Joilith. When he meets her, he and his companions Roxi and Timber agree to help her save her friend...Read and review please.
1. Prologue

_The Goblet of Maridoc_

_**Prologue**_

It was late in the morning when Jaina walked to the outside of the village. She brushed back her long blond hair past her slightly pointed ears. She then bent down and carefully examined the fresh set of footprints on the ground that led away from the village of Two Creek.

Jaina stood up and secured her studded leather armor that covered her slender form, and then her hazel eyes looked ahead. "Goblin tracks," she whispered as she reached back for her longbow and knocked an arrow. For a week, reports of goblins and bugbears have been drifting through Two Creeks. Jaina and the other rangers have been alert day and night, anticipating any attack. She hated bugbears, and at the tender age of forty, Jaina had become a season killer of bugbears, as well as goblins.

Behind her, Jaina heard a twig snap. She turned in a flash, ready to release her arrow. A young woman stood over the broken branch wearing a white cotton dress. She was a beautiful girl with long and thick blond-brown hair with blue eyes.

"Eliza what are you doing here?" Jaina asked with a sigh of frustration.

The young woman named Eliza put her hands on her hips and replied," Jaina, I was wondering where you were. I thought you said you were going to take me horseback riding today."

Jaina didn't hear all of what Eliza had said. Her ears picked up the sound of several footsteps coming towards them. "I will take you riding later," she responded quietly," but you need to go back to the village now and warn everyone." She turned around and spotted a goblin carrying a short sword. Jaina kept her arrow ready in case the goblin turned back. Then the goblin yelled to his comrades behind him to capture the girl.

"Jaina!" Eliza cried in an irritated voice. Her shout caused Jaina to jump and release her arrow. The arrow soared in the air, and flew into the goblin's neck.

"Hey Guznut is down," shouted a bugbear in goblin tongue just as the goblin scout fell over. When he and another bugbear came in her sights, Jaina drew her long sword and short sword. Both weapons were beautifully crafted with steel pommels and green leather handgrip.

"Eliza run!" Jaina yelled, then stood ready as two bugbears came running at her.

"Grab girl," one of the bugbears ordered," and hurt woman with bow." The bugbear tired to move past her, but Jaina stood in front of him. She slashed her long sword across the bugbear's face, then she swung her short sword hard, making a deep cut in his chest.

The other bugbear tried to make a quick grab for Eliza, but Jaina was quicker. She drove her left shoulder in the bugbear's side, knocking him to the ground. When the bugbear stood up, Jaina's long sword came in at a lower arc, slicing open his knee. Jaina finished the bugbear with a quick stab of her short sword into his heart. She looked over at Eliza, who was paralyzed with fear. Three more bugbears appeared where the goblin scout had fallen. "Don't just stand there, leave!" she cried to the young woman.

Eliza nodded, but before she could run, she felt her limbs freeze in place. She couldn't move any part of her body. She couldn't even scream for help.

A pale skinned man in black robes appeared in front of the bugbears. He was bald with a thick white beard and obsidian eyes. His eyes focused on the ranger, and he began chanting another spell.

Jaina found herself overcome with drowsiness. She felt her eyes getting heavy, and the rest of her body getting tired. The bugbears walked back her and grabbed Eliza. She wanted to help the young woman, but instead her body slowly slumped to the ground. The last thing Jaina saw before going to sleep was the man in black robes walk over to her and place a piece of parchment under her chin.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a quiet afternoon in the town of Luinstat. Inside the Flaming Spear Tavern, Dorm Silverfalcon finished cleaning his long sword Silverwind, which he had just bought an enchantment for. The sword that was given to him by his parents, now radiated a faint blue glow. From his table, his green eyes looked around the tavern. His elven friend Timber was finishing off what had turned out to be a very profitable game of cards. Timber gathered his large pile of winnings and gracefully walked over to where Dorm was sitting. "What a beautiful day this is," the blond haired and blue-eyed elf rogue said in a merry tone of voice. He reached into his pocket and drew out a brown bag and quickly put all of his steel pieces inside.

"Yes very beautiful," Dorm replied. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, then adjusted his studded leather armor.

Timber slipped the bag of money in his pocket. He wore the same leather armor as his ranger friend and carried a master crafted rapier on his belt. "Any news from the evangelist?" he asked, lacing his boots.

The evangelist the elf was referring to was their companion, Roxilandra, the half kender of cleric of Mishakal. Roxi had spent much of her time at the local temple since they arrived in Luinstat the day before. She had told Timber and Dorm that she had some business to attend to. "None at all," Dorm answered. "If she doesn't return, we'll have to look for her."

"Look for who?" asked a soft-spoken voice from the door. The elf and the ranger turned to see Roxi standing at the door. She was a little over four feet tall, her blond hair up in a topknot. She wore silk blue robes over her body, and a silver medallion bearing Mishakal's symbol hung from her neck. She carried her Eagle Headed staff in her right hand. Dorm noticed the excitement in her blue eyes as she walked over to the table. "Look for who fellas?" she asked again.

'That who would be you," Timber answered in a casual voice. "You missed a good game of cards where I made handful of steel."

"Really?" Roxi asked curiously," and did you play fair or did you keep your Aces and One Eyed Jacks up your sleeve again?"

Dorm raised an eyebrow and looked at the elf. Timber laughed and turned away. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He ordered a mug of ale, then added," and in case you're wondering, the Jacks were in my left boot this time."

So where were you?" Dorm asked Roxi.

"I was at the temple where they showed me and some of the other clerics this goblet," the priestess answered. "It was made of gold with rubies decorated around the rim of the top. There were elvish runes written all over the goblet. I think it was called the Goblet of Maridoc. Jarl, he's a priest of Kiri-Jolith says that dark wizards used it to summon demons to do their bidding. It was pretty interesting. The goblet, not the whole idea of summoning demons. Do either of you want to check it out?"

Timber sighed. "I'd love to join you Roxi, but I promised a couple of young ladies that I'd join them for drinks today."

Roxi responded with a heartbroken sigh. She had really wanted her friends to go with her. Dorm shook his head, and sheathed Silverwind. "I'll go with you Roxi," the ranger said to the half kender. "I'm sure it will be fun."

The cleric's eyes lit up. She gently grabbed Dorm's hand trying to hurry him out of his heat, "Oh Dorm, it will be fun." She let go of his hand and quickly walked out of the tavern.

Dorm glanced over at Timber and asked," Are you sure you don't want to come?"

The elf shook his head. "Nah, I promised those girls that I'd have a drink with them. They said that they've never met an elf before. Besides, Roxi would probably keep telling me not to try and steal the goblet. I'll make it up to her."

Dorm nodded and walked outside to catch up with Roxi.

The temple of Kiri-Jolith was a small building right next to the granary. Its walls were made up of fine stone with banners hanging all over the temple. On every banner was an image of a bison's horn, the symbol of Kiri-Jolith.

In the altar room, the tall muscular bald priest named Jarl lifted the black cloth and revealed the small goblet that sat on top of a four-foot altar. The Goblet of Maridoc was made from the finest gold in the land. Letters from the elvish alphabet were writing all over the cup.

In his soft voice, Jarl explained this to the twenty individuals in attendance. Dorm listened to only half of what Jarl was explaining. Roxi continued to listen eagerly as Jarl explained how the Kingpriest of Istar sized the goblet from a Tower of High Sorcery. Someone asked how the temple acquired the goblet, and Jarl explained that a paladin of Habbakuk named Storm gave the temple the Goblet of Maridoc as a gift to Kiri-Jolith.

"I should have stayed at the Spear and drank with Timber and those girls," the ranger muttered under his breath.

Jarl's brown eyes turned to Dorm. "Something to say sir?" he asked.

Dorm bit his lip and replied," Oh nothing, I just need to go out for some fresh air." Jarl nodded and continued to talk about the goblet. Roxi's eyes turned Dorm.

"I'm fine Roxi," he whispered. "I'm just going to go outside."

Roxi nodded and grabbed his arm. "I'll go with you then." The cleric of Mishakal and the ranger walked out of the altar room and proceeded down the hallway. Roxi's kenderlike short attention span kicked in, drawing her over to a golden suit of armor that was propped up against the wall. "I wonder if anyone actually wore this armor?" she asked as she read the stone plaque next to the suit of armor. "Maybe it was Kiri-Jolith's, but I never remembered any stories with Kiri-Jolith walking around wearing a gold suit of armor. Although I do know some clerics that were gold suits of armor."

Dorm continued to listen to Roxi's religious ranting until he heard some yelling coming from inside of the altar room. Dorm drew his long sword and Roxi stopped her talking.

"Stop that thief. She has stolen the goblet!" yelled Jarl as a woman wearing a dark green cloak ran past them. From what Dorm could see, she had blond hair and wore studded leather armor.

Dorm watched as two of the temple acolytes blocked the temple doorway. The woman said in elven tongue," I don't want to hurt you," then drew her long sword. She quickly drove the hilt of her weapon into one acolyte's jaw, then smacked the other acolyte hard across the face with the goblet.

Both of the acolytes fell to the floor and the woman ran past them. Dorm looked back at Roxi. "Go get Timber," he told her," While I follow her."

The half kender was about to ask why she always had to get Timber, but just as the words were forming in her mouth, the ranger was already out the temple door.

Wearing his Cloak of Elvenkind, Dorm tracked the woman's footprints to a small grassy area behind a blacksmith's shop that was closed for the day. Dusk was beginning to approach, which made it a little difficult for Dorm to spot the woman. His green eyes did notice the Goblet of Maridoc laying on a small wool blanket. He moved quietly over to the blanket, but the woman jumped in front of him. "You should have stayed at the temple," as she drew her long sword and short sword.

Dorm drew Silverwind from its sheath. With the aid of his long sword's blue glow, Dorm noticed the woman's slanted ears. He guessed that she was half elf. "You have something that doesn't belong to you," he said as a soft breeze flew past him. "I don't want to fight you, but I'm going to have to ask that you give it back."

The blond haired half elf woman stepped forward, swinging the long sword in her right hand at Dorm's knee. Dorm's quick reflexes helped him evade the woman's attack, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the woman's short sword as it swiped him across his right forearm.

Dorm bit his lip as he felt the sting from the woman's attack pinch his nerves. Despite the sharp pain in his forearm, he quickly deflected the next pair of attacks that the woman sent at him. He made a thrust with Silverwind, nicking her chin with the sword's tip, then brought his blade low, striking her hard across the ankle.

He watched as a little blood sprayed from the wound in her ankle. The woman bent down and grabbed her ankle, which caused Dorm to be distracted. This granted the half elf the chance she needed as she cast a spell.. Vines quickly rose up from the ground and ensnared Dorm's feet.

Dorm tried to struggle free from the vines that had entangled his legs, but the thorns broke through his leather armor and boots, their sharp tips digging into his legs and feet.

He looked up and saw the woman as she limped over to the blanket. He wanted to call her a coward, but then he noticed a look of sadness as she stared at the goblet. "Why did you do this?" he asked instead.

The woman turned to him as she sat down on the blanket. "My friend Eliza was kidnapped by an evil wizard," she answered as she wiped the blood from her chin.

Dorm stopped struggling. For a moment, he forgot about the pain in his forearm and his legs and feet. "What does this have to do with the Goblet of Maridoc?"

The woman sighed as she bandaged her ankle. "If I explain to you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe," Dorm answered as he began to hack the wines away. After he freed himself, he slowly walked over to the woman and sat on the blanket. "Start from the beginning."

The woman took a deep breath, then introduced herself as Jaina Borjusen from the village of Two Creek. She explained about going on patrol earlier in the morning and finding goblin tracks outside of the village. She then talked about her friend Eliza-who also was the mayor's daughter, coming to find her. Then she finished her tale by telling of the bugbears grabbing Eliza, and a man in black robes putting her to sleep. When she woke up, her friend was gone.

"What did you do afterwards?" Dorm asked as he looked at her.

"I found a note," Jaina answered," and it said that Eliza was taken to the City of Lost Names. The note also said that if the mayor wanted his little girl back, he needed to take the Goblet of Maridoc in Luinstat, and bring it to him in the City of Lost Names. The mayor said that it was my responsibility to get the goblet and bring back Eliza."

Dorm took a piece of silk cloth from his pocket and pulled off his shoes, wiping the cuts on his feet. "The City of Lost Names is pretty far. If we're lucky, we can probably get a teleport there from Solanthus."

Jaina shrugged her shoulders. "We? Are you saying that you want to help me, even after taking the goblet from the temple, and summoning thorns and vines that could have cut your feet and legs to ribbons?"

Dorm nodded. "It sounds like your friend is in danger. It not fair that you should have to do this alone. Besides if what Jarl said was true, the wizard might be summoning some demon that would more and likely kill your friend." He paused as he leaned in close to her and whispered," And to be honest, I really don't care that you stole the goblet. I just wanted to get out of that temple." Jaina smiled and Dorm continued," Now all we need are some horses and supplies, which my I can help us get. The only difficult thing is my cleric friend Roxi. She won't like the idea of us taking a stolen artifact that belonged to the temple out of the town."

"What would make you think that Roxi wouldn't want us to take the goblet out of the town?" Jaina asked in a soft voice.

"Wouldn't want you to do what?; the cleric asked in a voice that suggested that she was in a foul mood. Dorm saw that she was carrying a passed out elf over her shoulder.

Jaina stared at the half kender. She wondered how someone so short could carry a larger person over her shoulder like that. Dorm took a deep breath and said," Roxi, you might want to set Timber down. We have to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It took Dorm and Jaina an hour to convince Roxi to let them keep the Goblet of Maridoc and take it out of the city. After Jaina had explained her situation once more, the ranger told Roxi that she could take some of Timber's winnings and donate them to the temple of Kiri-Jolith. Roxi didn't like the idea of stealing an item that belonged to a church and taking it to an evil wizard, but in th eyes of Mishakal, helping Jaina getting her friend back safely was more important.

Getting the rogue to part with some of his winnings was pretty easy. All Dorm had to do was ask Timber while he was passed out drunk. "Yeah Dorm sure whatever," the elf had replied when the ranger asked him if he could borrow his coin bag.

After buying a cart and two horses with some of his own money, Dorm, Jaina, Roxi, and Timber (who was still passed out) left the town of Luinstat in the middle of the night.

Roxi looked up into the bright sky, her eyes fixed on the infinity constellation. "The stars are burning brightly tonight."

Jaina nodded as she found the constellation of the blue phoenix. Dorm nodded, also spotting the same group of stars while he drove the cart. They were the celestial symbol of Habbakuk. He then looked over at Timber, who was snoring loudly. "Is he going to be all right Roxi?"

"Oh he'll be fine," Roxi answered, turning her attention to the rogue. "When I got back to the tavern, he was doing a horrible rendition of the Song of Huma, and drinking with two gorgeous woman. When he saw me, he started singing," Roxilan I wuv you." Jaina giggled and Dorm laughed. The cleric reached behind her back and grabbed her Eagle Headed Staff for Jaina to see. "So I hit him with my staff a couple of times and then picked him up over my shoulder. I then casted a locate object spell to find you."

Jaina looked back at Timber. "I thought elves were honorable and graceful."

"Timber is only like that when he wants to be," Roxi answered with a sigh.

"He is also a good friend," Dorm remarked as he turned back to look at Jaina. "We've all been on the road together for quite sometime now. We all met while we joined up with the Legion of Steel years ago. By the way Jaina, I couldn't help but notice that you have some elven heritage as well.

Jaina nodded. "My father was an elf, and was a part of the Legion of Steel. My mother had died shortly after giving birth to me. When I was only a few months old, my father left me with my aunt Sinistra, and gave me something to remember him. He then left Two Creek and was never seen again.

"I'm sorry," whispered Roxi. Jaina shook her head and patted the half kender on the shoulder.

"Growing up wasn't too rough," Jaina continued. "I did make some friends, but being a half elf, I was afraid of getting too close to many of the children."

Dorm nodded. "You shouldn't be afraid of getting close with someone. You should live life to the fullest and make as many friends as possible. At least that's what my mother always used to tell me."

"Looks like Timber doesn't need help in that area," the half kender priestess of Mishakal chuckled as they rode into the night.

Dorm walked inside the room just as Timber woke up. The elf let out a painful groan as he sat up. Despite the rapid throbbing of his skull, the rogue noticed that he was in a different place. He expected to see the girls he had bought drinks with laying next to him, but instead he found Dorm standing at the end of the bed. "What happened? Dorm where are we?"

Dorm quickly brought the half elf up to speed on the events that happened in the last few hours. The ranger finished by telling him that they had failed to get a teleport to the City of Lost Names. Timber noticed the bags under the ranger's eyes and the cuts and blusters on his hands. "What have you been up to Dorm?"

The ranger blushed slightly. "I have been sparring with Jaina while you and Roxi were sleeping." The elf suddenly remembered the images of Roxi holding her staff and swinging it at him. His head began to throb harder.

Timber reached in his pocket and found only a few steel pieces, then remembered that Dorm had just told that Roxi had donated his money to the church. "The City of Lost Names. Thats located in the Northern Wastes," he remarked in attempt to take his mind off losing the money.

"Yep, and if I remember correctly, the City of Lost Names is pretty old, and probably full of treasure," Dorm replied softly.

Timber grinned while Dorm scratched his chin. They both looked at the door where Roxi and Jaina stood. Roxi smiled slyly at the elf, then walked away. Jaina looked at Dorm and said," Its time to go."

Timber nodded, then stood up. "All right I'll drive. But don't you two fall asleep on me. The last thing I need is to listen to that robbing half kender talk about religeon all the way to the City of Lost Names.

"I heard that!" Roxi shouted from the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They left Solanthus and traveled north. After a few hours of traveling, they stopped at the border of Nightlund where Jaina and Dorm took a nap. Roxi thanked Mishakal for such a beautiful day while Timber sat quietly, eating some stew that he had cooked.

His elven ears picked up the sound of metal clanging against metal coming from a few feet away. He turned to see Jaina and Dorm sparring with each other. Holding Silverwind in his right hand, and an ordinary short sword in his left hand, (something Timber thought he'd never see) Dorm was able to keep pace with Jaina. "Looks like their nap didn't last very long," Timber commented softly," but I must say he is learning fast."

Roxi smiled and sat next to Timber. "Timber, did you know that Dargaard Keep is twenty miles from here. After we get Eliza back from the City, we could go see the fortress where Lord Soth once ruled. I know that Mina supposedly destroyed him during the War of Souls, but maybe he's still around. I wonder of there are other death knights that live there."

Timber shrugged and looked at Roxi. "If Lord Soth was there, I'd take him down in seconds."

"Lord Soth is a death knight!" Roxi said in a worried voice. "He'd destroy you Timber!"

The elf smiled at Roxi. "Aww Roxi, I didn't know you cared about me like that." Before Roxi could protest, Dorm and Jaina walked over to them. "That was some good sparring guys," Timber stated, looking at the two rangers. "Dorm you were right when you said that Jaina makes a great partner for you." The rogue threw his friend a wink.

Dorm blushed while Jaina prepared herself some stew. There was a quiet moment between the four travelers until they saw a man in white robes walking down the road. Then they spotted four gnolls in leather armor following the man. They carried battle-axes.

"This doesn't look good," Dorm muttered as he stood up and ran after the gnolls.

Timber stood up and bowed. "Ladies, feel free to sit this one out," he said with a smile, then followed Dorm.

"Now you die mage!" cried one of the gnolls. All together they charged the man in white robes. Timber and Dorm quickly drew their crossbows, loaded them, and aimed for a gnoll. Dorm fired his crossbow first. His bolt flew through the air and hit one of the gnolls in the neck. Timber fired his crossbow as well, but his bolt went into the gnoll's backside. The elf fired a second shot, this time hitting the same gnoll, but in the throat.

The two gnolls that Dorm and Timber shot went down quickly. The other two gnolls turned to face the elf and the human. "Come on you dog faced gully dwarves!" Timber yelled to the gnolls. "Are you just going to attack us, or are you just going to stand there and let us shoot you?" The elf drew his rapier as one of the gnolls charged him. He moved left to dodge the gnoll's battle-axe as it swung towards his head. Timber made two quick slashes in the gnoll's face, cutting two thin lines in the gnoll's eyes.

Timber ducked another of the gnoll's bad swings, then made a well-calculated thrust with his rapier into the gnoll's throat. The gnoll made one last gasp for air, then fell over.

Putting his crossbow away, Dorm drew his long sword and his short sword, watching the other gnoll slowly walking towards him. "I'll take this one," he said with a smile.

The gnoll was ready to make a swing with his axe at the ranger's head, but then two arrows zipped past the ranger's ear and found their way deep into the gnoll's shoulder. Dorm finished the gnoll by making a quick crosscut in the gnoll's chest.

"That was some fine display," the man who was addressed as a mage remarked.

"You're welcome," Timber shouted as he looted the corpses. Jaina and Roxi ran up to Dorm. He noticed the longbow that was swung over Jaina's shoulder.

"That was some fine shooting," Dorm remarked as she grabbed her arrows from the gnoll's skull. Jaina quickly put the arrows back in her quiver. She looked to see the mage walking towards them. Noticing the mage was well, Dorm asked," Why were these gnolls after you?"

The mage scratched his brown bearded chin. He stood about the same height as Timber and Dorm, and had brown chestnut eyes. He had a hawk nose and a large jaw. His hair was light brown with streaks of grey going through it. "They saw me perform some tricks in a town west of here," he answered in his raspy voice. "They thought they could make some easy money by attacking me. Don't worry though. Even if they had attacked me, I could have easily destroyed them. My name is Allister Drizzit. Perhaps you would like to share a drink with me at my cottage. Its not far from here."

Jaina looked at Dorm, then at Allister. "I'm sorry sir, it would be an honor to have a drink with you, but we are on our way to the City of Lost Names in the Northern Waste, and we are really pressed for time."

Allister made a bow. "Perhaps I can help you there. As you learned from those gnolls, I'm a wizard of the white robes. I know of a few spells that could help you get to the Northern Waste faster than you could get there by walking."

Dorm looked Timber and Roxi, who nodded their heads. Jaina sighed and nodded as well. After a brief moment of silence, Dorm turned to Allister and nodded. "Sure, we would love to have a drink with you."

The black robes mage Grimall looked into the mirror that held Modan. The frame of the mirror was made of iron, with designs of stars and moons on the corners. "Wizard, is it time yet?" Modan's voice asked through the mirror.

"Soon Modan," Grimall whispered, stroking his white beard. He had found the mirror while traveling through the City of Lost Names. The voice of Modan spoke to him through the mirror, telling him that she would grant him three wishes if he released her. Grimall asked how he would release her, and Modan told him that he would need the blood of a virgin, and the Goblet of Maridoc. From his readings, Grimall remembered that the goblet was somewhere in the lower region of Solomnia. He had traveled to Two Creek and found the virgin girl. The mayor's daughter Eliza. He knew that the mayor would use all his resources to find the Goblet of Maridoc. It was only a matter of time before the goblet was in his grasp. However, it had to be soon. He was growing tired of casting the same sleep spell on the mayor's daughter day and night.

"Now remember Modan, as an efreeti you have to grant me three wishes," Grimall said softly.

"Yes, yes I know," Modan growled. "I have already promised you that." Grimall smiled. It would only be a matter of time before he was the most powerful wizard on all of Krynn.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

They arrived at Allister's cottage early in the evening.

The mage's wooden cottage was nestled near a meadow. It was small with two rooms, a kitchen, and a single window. All over his walls were books on Krynn's history. Upon entering Allister's home, Timber remarked that it was the most unlikely place for a wizard to live.

Allister shrugged. "When the gods left Krynn," he paused, seeing the scowl Roxi was giving him. "Sorry, what I meant to say, was when the world was stolen by Takhisis, there was very little magic left in the world. I chose to hide from the dragon overlords, and do some research to see if there was any explanation about how to defeat the dragon overlords. When the gods return and many of the overlords defeated, I chose to continue to hide from the rest of the world. I feared that the Knights of Solomnia, or the Knights of Nereka would try and gain my service, though as you look upon my attire, you would see how unlikely that would be."

"So you're saying you're a hermit," Dorm remarked as he placed a fallen book back on its shelf.

Allister nodded. "Now I won't have the spells prepared until tomorrow, so I suggest you take a full nights rest.. Eat and drink anything you like." Timber's eyes lit up as he ran into the kitchen. Roxi smiled as she grabbed a book off of the shelf and began to read. Jaina stood up and walked outside.

Dorm watched her leave. "I wonder where she's going?" he asked.

Allister shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps you should go outside and asked her yourself. I'll make sure the elf doesn't choke on his food."

"Are you talking about me?" Timber asked in a muffled voice. His mouth was full of bread, cheese, and ham.

Jaina was sitting on the grass, staring into the early night sky. A butterfly was flying in circles around her. She looked over, seeing Dorm approaching her.

"Nice night to look up at the stars," she remarked casually. Dorm nodded and took a seat next to her. He saw the exhaustion in her eyes. "Do you think we should trust the mage?" she asked.

"I don't think we should look forward to eating any of his food if that's what you mean," Dorm answered. "Timber has probably eaten all of it by now. As far as trusting him as concerned, then yes I think we can trust him."

Jaina laughed and laid back. "You know Dorm I never got to thank you for helping me."

Dorm shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it," he said as he laid back.

Jaina nodded, then laid her head on his chest. "I'm just tired right now. You wore me out today." Dorm's face turned a shade of pink. His heart began to race. Jaina giggled. "Why are you so nervous? I can feel your heart beating through your chest."

Dorm took a breath, trying to relax. "Do you think the stars are going to be out tonight?" he asked her. Jaina didn't answer. She had already fallen asleep.

Dorm smiled and kissed her forehead, then closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

Everyone was alert the next morning. Allister gathered everyone into the kitchen, then chanted some words in the draconic language. A flash of light engulfed the cottage, and the next moment, everyone was standing in the desert of the Northern Waste. Timber turned to see Jaina standing close to Dorm. He flashed his friend a smile, then winked.

Allister asked Jaina if she had the Goblet of Maridoc on her person. When she presented it him, he told her to keep it with her, and then pointed west. "Far into the desert if the city of Lost Names. We should get there by tomorrow." With the mage in the lead, they traveled west. The desert was hot, with cool drafts, and there were cacti plants everywhere.

They continued to endure the hot weather until nightfall, which brought a dramatic drop in the air's temperature. Allister quickly conjured up a small magical hut and motioned everyone to get inside. "This should hold us until morning," he declared in a whisper.

Dorm looked ahead, seeing the entrance into the City of Lost Names. Jaina smiled as she gently laid a hand onto his shoulder. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she said softly, remembering his last words to her the night before. Dorm smiled and looked up, seeing the white moon of Solnari and the red moon of Lunitari. He also saw the many constellations of the stars.

"Yes they are," he added as he gently took her hand. Together, the two rangers gazed at the stars until it was time to go into the hut.

Grimall gritted his teeth as he stared into the sky. Nuitari's black moon (which can only be seen why mages wearing the black robes) was gazing down at him.

He wondered why the efreeti was so content on having the goblet. He knew nothing about the Goblet of Maridoc, just that it was one of the artifacts that supposedly taken by the Kingpriest of Istar. Yet he didn't think too much about it, for sleep beckoned him like a beautiful woman offering to share her room.

Grimall looked at the stars one last time, then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When Dorm awoke at dawn's first light, he discovered that Jaina and the Goblet of Maridoc were gone.

Careful not to wake anyone, the ranger grabbed his weapons and armor and went outside. After quickly strapping on his armor, he followed Jaina's footprints, leaving them away from camp. Moving at a quick pace, Dorm followed Jaina's tracks to the entrance of the ruins where she was now standing.

"Little early for a stroll don't you think?" Dorm asked, drawing Silverwind and his short sword. Jaina whirled around, surprised to see Dorm standing behind her. She was ready to explain her early departure from the hut when a man in black robes stood at the entrance of the city.

"So the mayor sent his daughter's friend to get her back," Grimall hissed. His eyes glanced over at Dorm, then at the goblet.

"Such beautiful craftsmanship," the wizard remarked with a smile. He tried to reach for the goblet, but Jaina pulled it to her side.

"I want to see my friend," Jaina said in a cold voice. "Where is she?"

Grimall sighed, then walked into the ruins. "Follow me."

As they walked through the ruins, Dorm noticed the drawings on the wall. They depicted scenes of battle between chromatic dragons and metallic dragons. Broken statues of men in armor were propped up against corners, and a skeleton was sprawled on the floor.

Grimall led Jaina and Dorm into a large room. Many glowing orbs that were hung from the ceiling lighted the area. In the center of the room was a large black stone table where Eliza lay sleeping. Jaina's eyes filled with rage as she looked at Grimall. "She is under a magical sleep," he said calmly.

Jaina quickly dropped the Goblet of Maridoc and ran over to the table. Dorm followed her, but then he noticed Grimall casting a spell. He tried to warn Jaina, but it was too late.

Several bolts of lightning shot from Grimall's fingertips. The lightning flew through the air and hit Jaina in the chest, sending her to the floor. Dorm bent down to help her while Grimall picked up the goblet and drew his dagger. The man in black robes quickly walked over to the table, cut Eliza's arm with his dagger, and poured her blood into the goblet. He then walked over to the mirror that stood up against a wall and threw the goblet at it.

The Goblet of Maridoc smashed through the mirror. The blood was splattered all over the broken shards of glass. A creature then materialized in the mirror frame. Above her waist, she resembled a beautiful human woman with black hair, shiny green skin, and six arms, each holding a long sword. Below her waist, she had a long snake-like tail. "I am free," Modan the marilith hissed.

Grimall stared at the creature. "I thought you were an efreeti."

Modan turned her yellow eyes to Grimall. Her long snake-like tail snapped forward and wrapped itself around Grimall's ankle. "I lied," she hissed as she used the strength she had in her lower body, she tossed him across the room. He flew in the air, and then was impaled on top of a broken statue's sword tip.

Modan's eyes turned to the girl laying on the table. Saliva dripped slowly from her lips as she slithered closer to the virgin. Jaina and Dorm stepped up to the demon. "Don't you touch her," Jaina said coldly, drawing her weapons.

The marilith turned to Jaina. and attacked in a fury, slashing all six of her blades at Jaina's chest. Three of the long sword ripped through the half elf's armor, wounding her flesh.

Dorm stabbed Silverwind deeply into the marilith's arm, then made a quick left spin. His slashed his short sword hard, cutting off the demon's middle left arm. Jaina stepped right, her long sword and short sword slashing two diagonal cuts in Modan's side.

Modan growled and closed her eyes. Several small hairless demons with pale skin surrounded the marilith. They had slack jawed mouths with sharp fangs peeking from their lips. Six of them charged Dorm while Modan turned to attack Jaina once more.

"I see they've started the fun without us," shouted Timber as he, Roxi and Allister entered the room. Timber took a good look at the scene, wondering what those creatures were.

"The little ones are dretches," Allister said softly as he reached into his white robe. "The big one is a marilith." He pulled out a beautifully crafted rapier. Its blade glowed a fierce red light and its handle was made of malachite with red padded gripping. The mage handed the blade to Timber. "This is Alcarin, and this will help you against those demons."

Timber took the rapier Allister had given him and charged at one of the dretches. He felt warmness radiating from the blade. With one swipe of Alcarin, Timber cleaved the dretch in half. The rogue turned left, stabbing the dretch closest to him. The small demon growled as it fell to the floor.

Roxi began to channel the divine energy of Mishakal, preparing to cast her favorite cleric spell; Searing Light at the marilith. She opened her palm and out shot a long ray of bright light. The cleric's target was the marilith, but a dretch jumped in the air, and took the full force of the spell.

Three of the dretches that were fighting Dorm charged the cleric. Roxi reached back and grabbed her Eagle Headed Staff. She swung her staff hard at one of the dretches. Her blow crushed the skull of the small demon. She took another swing, but this time she missed the other two dretches. From behind, Allister cast a Chain Lightning spell. A lightning bolt flew from his fingertips and struck one of the dretches hard in the chest. When that dretch fell over, the same bolt leapt at the other dretch, striking the demon hard.

Modan continued her attacks, her swords furiously striking Jaina's weapons. Jaina continued to successfully parry and deflect the demon's five swords, until a sword in Modan's left hand found its way deeply into her midsection. Jaina stepped back and let out a soft cry of pain. She grabbed her side which stared to bleed badly.

The marilith brought her five swords together, and made one quick thrust at Jaina's chest. Jaina quickly spun right, avoiding the demon's attack. She raised her long sword high, and brought it down hard, severing Modan's upper and middle right arms. The marilith howled in pain, her tail snapped forward and wrapped itself around Jaina's body.

Jaina dropped her weapons as Modan's tail constricted around her. She tried to struggle, but the loss of blood made her both light headed and weak. Her eyes looked over to where Eliza's body lay.

Timber was cutting down any dretch that was foolish enough to get close to him. The elf then grabbed the girl's body and ran back across the room where he handed her to Allister, then went back to kill the remaining dretches.

Dorm finished off a dretch with a stab of his short sword to the stomach. The attack caused Dorm's weapon to break. He then saw Modan literally squeezing the life out of Jaina. In a movement of quickness, Dorm ran and picked up Jaina's short sword and drove it hard into Modan's exposed throat, then reached up with Silverwind and stabbed the demon's throat once more, this time finishing her for good.

He suddenly felt the handles of both weapons burning his hands. He dropped them on the floor. Just as Modan's lifeless tail released Jaina, Dorm quickly grabbed her and held her close.

Timber finished off the last dretch while Roxi and Allister were trying to wake up Eliza. They both looked to see Dorm sitting on the floor with Jaina in his arms.

Jaina weakly raised her hand and stroked Dorm's cheek. "Is that creature dead?" Dorm nodded his head and held her hand. He didn't know what to say.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jaina asked in a weak voice. "Can you take Eliza home for me, and tell her I'm sorry for not taking her horseback riding."

Dorm leaned close and softly kissed her lips. "You have nothing to apologize for, and I'm sure she'll understand."

Jaina nodded. "Good," she whispered. For a moment, she stared into his eyes, then continued," There's something I want you to have Dorm. Two things actually. First is my short sword. I want you to use it. It works well, especially against goblins." She laughed softly. "The second thing I want to give you is back at my house in Two Creek. It's in a little red jewelry box. Eliza can take you there."

Dorm nodded. Part of him wanted to refuse the gifts, but he knew that it would be an insult to her. Jaina smiled at him once more. "I wish we could have met years ago Dorm Silverfalcon," she whispered. "We could have had many adventures together." Then Dorm felt her last breath brush his lips.

Tears streamed down Roxi's face. She buried her head in Timber's chest. The elf wrapped his arms around the cleric. He gently stroked her hair with his fingers as the tears fell from his eyes. Allister kept his head low while he held a sleeping Eliza in his arms.


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Roxi performed a makeshift funeral outside of the ruins. She spoke of how Jaina took down the acolytes of Kiri-Jolith, and how she bravely fought the demon to save her friend. After the cleric was finished speaking, Allister burned Jaina's body with a beautiful fireball while Dorm, Timber, and Eliza looked on.

Eliza had not taken the death of her friend well. She had awoken a minute after Jaina had died. She apologized to Jaina for being a brat about horseback riding, and how she would never do it again. Dorm told her that Jaina would want her to continue to ride horses and live her life.

Allister cast a teleportation circle to take Dorm, Timber, Roxi, and Eliza back to Two Creek. Timber asked the mage if he wanted his rapier back. Allister told the rogue to keep it as a gift, then handed him the Goblet of Maridoc and told him to dispose of it. Dorm thanked Allister what he was going to do next. The mage didn't answer. He just waved goodbye until the teleportation spell took them away.

Back in Two Creek, Roxi and Timber were quietly having lunch in a grassy area. Roxi was curiously staring at the rapier Timber had gotten from the mage. "That thing really took care of those dretches back there," she commented.

Timber nodded as the Alcarin glowed red. "It sure did. I'll bet Allister got this from some kind of demon slayer. Strange gift from a mage though." His elven eyes saw Dorm walking towards them. "Speaking of gifts Dorm, did you find what you were looking for?"

Dorm sat between Timber and Roxi. The half-kender cleric gave the ranger a warm hug. Timber patted his friend on the back and saw Jaina's short sword sheathed on the ranger's belt. "That sword looks good on you," he commented.

"Thanks," Dorm answered softly. "To be honest, its kind of uncomfortable. Not physically, but mentally. Still, having it, is almost having her by my side." He placed Jaina's jewelry box next to him. It was made of redwood with her name written in elven on the top.

Roxi wrapped her arms around Dorm, closing her eyes as she held him close. "It's going to be okay Dorm," she said between her tears. While the cleric hugged the ranger, Timber lifted open the box and peeked inside. His eyes lit up when he saw what Jaina had left Dorm.

When Roxi let go of Dorm, Timber shut the lid and looked away innocently. "You know Dorm, if you think having her short sword will make it seem like Jaina is with you, perhaps you should look inside the box."

The cleric raised an eyebrow. The elf smiled as Dorm lifted the lid open and found a necklace inside. The chain was made of pure silver and the jewel on the chain seemed familiar to Dorm. Like the chain, it was made of silver and it was in the shape of an eight-pointed star with four larger points and four small points. There were small diamonds placed at the tip of each point, and in the middle was a large crystal clear diamond in the shape of the heart.

"Its a starjewel!" Roxi cried in excitement. "She gave you a starjewel! This is what her father must have left her when she was a baby and now she has given it to you. This is just like when Steel Brightblade gave Sara Dunstan the starjewel."

"Of course," Dorm interrupted," The Legion of Steel insignia. That's where I've seen this design like this before." He smiled as he put on the necklace. The starjewel felt warm against his skin.

Roxi crossed her arms. "There is just one last thing. Whatever happened to the Goblet of Maridoc?"

Timber's ears perked up. He gave a soft laugh, then answered," I sold it."

The cleric's eyes flared up. "You sold it. To who?"

Timber shrugged. "Some guy in black robes. He said his name was Tasslehoff Burrfoot. Why, what were you going to do with it?"

"I was going to destroy it, that's what," Roxi snapped.

"Well, if you want to find it, you better start now," Timber remarked. "There are about a hundred Tasslehoff Burrfoots in the world. Say, don't you have a few uncles on your mother's side named Tasslehoff."

Dorm turned away as Roxi slapped Timber hard across the face. He watched as some loose blades of grass flew into the air. He then saw an image of Jaina standing there with her long sword. She smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered as he gently pressed the starjewel around his neck. The wind carried his words to the image of Jaina. She flashed him another smile and blew him a kiss. Then he watched her vanish, never to see her again in this life.

Dorm looked down at the short sword he wore on his belt, and gently pressed the starjewel around his neck. He would cherish these gifts until the day he died.

_**In memory of Roman Hernandez**_


End file.
